


AI Means I Love You

by LittleCaity



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: And also fluffy feels, Being in love with an AI is hard y'all, Crack OTP, M/M, Quite a lot of porn, Random idea that became something very more, Second person POV, The bunny is called Rikuto, There is porn inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCaity/pseuds/LittleCaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with the choice between a bunny girl and a suave butler, you’d pick the butler every time. It’s not that you don’t like bunny girls, because you do, but you don’t particularly want to associate a cute girl with images of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AI Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Betad and edited by the wonderful eagleoftheninth.

It starts out as an impulse thing, the first time.

Faced with the choice between a bunny girl and a suave butler, you’d pick the butler every time. It’s not that you don’t like bunny girls, because you do, but you don’t particularly want to associate a cute girl with images of death. You don’t really want to associate a pretty good looking guy with them either, but it’s just a joke. Right?

It’s not a joke. You’re dying, you know you’re dying, you can feel the cold and dark seeping into your bones. And then a voice calls to you, brings you back into the warmth, and you survive.

\---

It only takes you a couple of hours to come to anticipate Tico’s voice before a battle; each announcement makes you stronger, lets you fight smarter. You like fighting smarter, it makes things safer for you and your friends.

That night, deep in JP’s and huddled under blankets, you listen to Tico relating the events of the day for you, putting them into context. It helps, it lets you think about things more reasonably. It’s a relief.

“May your tomorrow be a nice day as well,” he says gently at the end of his summary, and you rather fancy he can see your smile from behind the screen.

“Goodnight, Tico-kun,” you say as your eyes close, and you’re not sure if you dreamed his “Goodnight, Master,” in return.

\---

Fusion is confusing, but has the potential to be incredibly useful. You’re pondering over two fusions that will end with very different demons when your mouth, completely independent of your brain, asks Tico for advice.

You’re definitely not imagining the tiny smile on his face as he talks you through the pros and cons of each option. (You end up choosing both, for different reasons, and the way your friends smile after the next skirmish makes you warm right down to your toes.)

You _know_ you see him smile when you thank him for the good advice. It’s a nice smile, it makes you smile back even though Osaka’s falling apart and you might not find Keita in time to save him.

\---

You find Keita in time, just, and kick enough demon ass that the boxer gives you an assessing look before storming off towards the local JP’s branch, leaving the rest of you to run after him in an effort to keep up. 

You won’t mention that Keita’s bunnygirl Tico raked him over the coals for being so reckless. Or that Tico-kun snickered the entire time.

\---

You definitely don’t imagine the “Goodnight Master,” this time. 

It makes you feel warm and accomplished and you can’t explain why.

\---

You’re sure Joe thinks your habit of discussing fusions with Tico-kun is ‘cute’. Joe can go screw himself because the guidance he’s giving you is why you have such strong demons at your sides despite how limited your resources are. You’re going to need the strongest demons possible to rescue Daichi and save Jungo’s life.

Daichi is not going to die. End of story. You will not lose your best friend to these short-sighted, idiotic rioters.

(You sounded a lot like Yamato when you thought that, and you’re not sure if that’s good or bad.)

Tico-kun informs you that Io is in position, and you put the plan into action.

\---

“Tico-kun,” you say after the mess is dealt with and Nagoya’s JP’s branch is being put together. “Is it just me or is that Ronaldo guy kind of a tool?”

Tico-kun smirks and assures you that “Indeed, he is a most short-sighted man. But he is not necessarily wrong in his beliefs.”

See, this is why you talk to him so much. He’s a step removed from things, and his advice is always calmly considered and sensible. With the people you’ve met lately, you need someone calm and thoughtful. And yes you’re including Yamato in that thought, although maybe not Makoto.

Airi gives you a funny look, and you poke your tongue out. Your Tico-kun is better than her bunny girl any day.

(You would totally have picked her for the butler type. Oh well.)

\---

The evening summary leaves you with a very confusing feeling. You think Tico-kun is a little jealous of Daichi. Or is it just the friendship that you share with him? You’re not sure.

Why would an AI be jealous of your friend? Then again, Tico-kun isn’t a typical AI at all, not like the kind you find in books or movies or on TV. He is clever and creative and always gives you good advice when you ask for it. You think he’s saved you more than all of JP’s resources combined.

Tico-kun is so alive that you keep forgetting that he’s inside your phone, not speaking to you through it. Maybe Fumi could make him a body to control?

WHOA. NO. That is NOT a good idea. Who knows what Fumi would do in that situation?

\---

Megrez is a dick. A complete and utter building-sized dick of previously unheard-of proportions. You do not like earthquakes, not even a little, and the mess with the train just made it so, so much worse. You have never been claustrophobic before but you’re pretty sure you are now.

It’s Tico-kun who manages to talk you back from a panic attack when the quakes start getting worse and worse. You wish you could kiss him through the screen.

Wait, what?

\---

By the time Tico-kun finishes his summary of the day, you’re sure of it. You love Tico-kun, you just do. You love everything from the little curl of his hair above his forehead to the way he smiles when he speaks to the way his hands move when he’s particularly enthusiastic.

You are so doomed. 

“Are you jealous of Daichi?” pops out of your mouth before you can stop it, and his expression changes several times as he thinks about his response. “You look... angry when you talk about him, usually...”

Tico-kun’s expression goes stony and you realise that you’ve said the wrong thing somehow. “You would prefer me to be emotionless, perhaps?”

“No! I want you to be happy!”

He looks at you like you’ve genuinely surprised him, and his small smile makes you want to dance in place.

His “Goodnight, Master,” is undeniably warm tonight.

\---

Fuck Alioth. You thought Megrez was bad, but _Alioth_ is something else entirely. From the moment you first saw one of its candy-striped poison blobs land on the ground, you knew it was going to be a long, frustrating day.

But really. AIRI trying to seduce the god of love? And kind of succeeding? That was something no human should ever be forced to experience.

You feel dirty from just being in the same city, let alone actually present.

“She is a most terrifying ally,” Tico-kun says in the awkward silence after Airi’s stormed off, and you couldn’t agree more.

\---

Sapporo is gone and your friends are falling apart and you just... don’t want to deal with it all right now. You don’t mind being supportive, you don’t, but you can’t be ‘on’ all the time. You need time for yourself sometimes.

Which is why you’re in your room under the Tokyo JP’s branch, a chair jammed under the door handle just in case, biting your lip to keep from crying out as you touch yourself. It feels like an eternity since the last time you gave yourself this kind of pleasure and it burns right through you with every stroke and thrust.

You pant and whine, squirming as you get close, and when you come you cry out so loud that you’re amazed nobody comes running in to check on you. 

You’re lying in a sated, trembling heap, grinning madly to yourself, when Tico’s concerned “Master?” cuts through your happy haze. Oh SHIT.

“Tico?” you manage, still lazy despite the jolt of panic.

“Were you... thinking of me?” he asks, and you turn your head just enough to see your phone and the rather intense expression on his face.

“Yes,” you say, and his smile makes you tremble happily.

\---

Things are not exactly looking good right now. If you pull out this stake, the barriers will fall and the Void will sweep across what remains of Japan. If you pull out this stake, one of your friends will risk their life to channel Lugh.

If you pull out this stake and there _isn’t_ a suitable medium surviving, everyone will die.

You look down at your phone. Tico-kun nods at you.

You pull out the stake.

\---

Yamato is _pissed_. You knew that he would be, but it still hurts to receive his email full of anger and disappointment. You really do like him, and you’re pretty sure he maybe likes you more than he likes anyone else, but you can’t stand behind his meritocracy. You just can’t.

You’re a bit thrown by Ronaldo’s response too, but it’s Yamato’s that really hurts. You thought he at least would understand that you cannot turn away from your ideals.

“Master?” Tico-kun asks, no doubt sensing your misery, and you force yourself to smile.

“Just some hate mail,” you say, trying to joke and failing. “I won’t let it get to me. ...How come you call me Master all the time, anyway? You don’t have to do that.”

You think he actually _blushes_. “It would be inappropriate not to!”

He is so damn cute sometimes. “You don’t have to do it all the time if it makes you uncomfortable, but... Please call me Rikuto when it’s just us, okay?”

He practically glows. “Of course, ma- Rikuto!”

SO. DAMN. CUTE.

\---

You haven’t had as much time to talk to Tico-kun as you’ve wanted today, but non-stop doesn’t even come close to describing it. Defeating the other factions, persuading people to join you, defeating Benetnasch, persuading Saiduq to listen to your plan... You can’t remember the last time you’ve been this tired.

You’re so tired that you’re not policing what comes out of your mouth. Why would you, after the day you’ve had? After pretending to be the perfect everyman your friends all believe in? 

“I love you, Tico,” you say, sprawled out on the bed with the phone set up so Tico-kun can talk to you properly. And watch you, although you’ve both managed not to talk about it much in the last few days. You know he’s watching, he knows you know, and it works well.

“R-Rikuto!” You roll over a bit to look at him, surprised by how flustered he sounds. He’s never sounded like this before. “You cannot say such things!”

“Why not?” You do love him, and you don’t want to maybe die tomorrow without telling him so.

“You are a human! I am merely an AI! You must find a human to love.” He doesn’t look at all pleased by the idea, though.

“I don’t want someone just because they’re human.” You pull your phone closer, so he can see how genuine you are. “You’re the one that I want. Even if I can never be closer to you than right now.”

“I... Rikuto... I do not deserve...”

“It’s not a matter of deserving. I love you.”

You pretend not to notice a suspicious watery quality to his eyes when he says, very softly, “I love you too.”

\---

The world is rewinding around you, the Akashic Record reshaping reality, and you honestly couldn’t care a jot because Tico-kun and his sister are in front of you, close enough to touch. You’re pretty sure you’re not the only one thinking that.

You’re definitely not the only one thinking that. Tico grabs your arms and pulls you close, kissing you with a passion that makes you feel hot and happy all the way down to your toes. You cling to him desperately, feeling lean muscles beneath his _very_ nicely fitting clothes.

The kiss can’t last forever, sadly, no matter how much you wish it could.

“I’ll definitely find you in the next world!” you promise as you feel the pull of the new reality tugging at your limbs.

Then everything goes black.

\---

You wake up mid-exam and almost hyperventilate as an entire new world’s worth of memories floods in, and just as quickly is subsumed by your memories of the original world. Thankfully this world’s you is just as good at finishing early as you are so you can focus entirely on not falling out of your chair as your head spins.

Daichi and Io don’t seem to remember, but you’re still glad to realise that their experiences in the last world have made them stronger people here. Especially when Daichi brings up a weird new site called Nicaea.

You don’t want to think too hard about why it’s needed here, but the important bit is logging back in.

“Tico-kun!” He didn’t even give his sister a chance to join him on screen, bless him. You’ve missed him, even though it feels like barely any time at all has passed since the world regressed.

“I am _exceptionally_ happy to see you again, Master,” he says, and his smile tells you that he’ll have a lot more to say as soon as you’re alone.

\---

The three of you split up to look for JP’s members, and during your explorations you spot a very special kind of shop. Nobody else seems to be around, and you’ve just had an idea that you think will make Tico-kun very happy indeed.

You come out with a significantly fuller backpack and hot cheeks, looking forward to spending some quality time alone with the AI later.

God, you hope you find somewhere private to crash tonight.

\---

Miyako makes your skin crawl. You already knew you hated the Hotsuin Clan in general for what they’d done to Yamato, but Miyako is something else entirely. She gives you the willies.

Her mere presence unnerves you almost as much as the fact that Yamato and Saiduq are missing. There’s more going on here than you realised and you do not like it one little bit.

Your hand tightens around your phone, and Tico-kun makes it hum just enough to let you know he’s listening. You’ll be okay. You hope.

\---

Makoto gave you your old room at the new JP’s, and it’s unchanged enough that you’re comfortable there. Comfortable enough to wedge a chair under the door handle once you’ve said your good nights to your friends and to lay out the special toys you acquired earlier.

Tico-kun blinks when he sees you sitting naked before him, then smiles very sharply indeed when he sees the array of toys in front of you. You have no doubt that if you could touch right now, he would be kissing you just as fiercely as he did between worlds. He makes a hungry noise that goes right to your cock, and no force in the universe could stop you from squirming.

“I thought you’d like to choose what I use,” you manage to get out in a rush, feeling heat rising in your face with the inevitability of the tide. “On myself, I mean.”

Tico makes a rumbling sound in his throat as he examines your collection, and smiles a smile that absolutely steals your breath away. “Tonight, I want to see you touch yourself,” he says, and something inside you tightens in anticipation, “and tomorrow I will tell you which toys to use.”

Oh, oh that is beyond hot. You bite your lip to keep from whimpering, but you rather fail. The noise that comes from you is the neediest sound you think you’ve ever made.

“Let me see you come apart, Rikuto,” Tico purrs, and you obey.

\---

It’s Tico-kun and Tico-chan who first realise what Spica is doing, and they warn you all far more effectively than you could ever have warned each other. Thanks to them you are able to coordinate and manipulate how you fight, tailoring your battles to ensure that whoever will fight the next one will be able to hurt it.

During her lecture, Miyako says that she handled the last part of Spica. You don’t believe her for a second and you don’t think she’s missed that. She’s sadly a lot better at reading people than Yamato is, and it just makes you miss him even more.

You just want all your friends back together again, is that really so bad?

\---

You knew Miyako wasn’t to be trusted, you knew it!

Your skin crawls from the sense-memory of Aramisaki’s possession, and you want little more than to curl up and freak out for a little while, but now that you know where Saiduq is and the kind of evil bitch Miyako truly is, there’s too much to do.

While you wait for the rest of the group to pile into the train to Nagoya, you hold your phone close to your ear. Tico-kun assures you that Ronaldo has already been informed of your inevitable arrival, and speaks to you gently.

His words clear away the horrible feeling of the possession far better than Otome’s treatment.

\---

“Master Ronaldo is a terrible influence on all of you,” Tico-kun says as you catch your breath, worn out by the rather reckless way you threw yourself into battle to capture the Nagoya branch of JP’s. You wanted to make it quick, to spare the agents who didn’t know the enormity of Miyako’s betrayal. You certainly managed that, but now you’re paying for it a little.

“Yes. Yes he is.” 

Ronaldo is having far too much fun organising everyone, using memories from the last world to lock down the branch properly. You might just manage this after all.

Miyako has nothing on Yamato, after all.

\---

Your legs tremble as you ease slicked fingers from your hole, panting and blushing from desperate need. Tico is looking at you like a starving man would look at a serving of Jungo’s chawanmushi, and it’s making every inch of you taut with desire.

“Put the bullet vibrator inside yourself,” he says, sharp as can be, voice edged with want. “Push it right up against your spot, but don’t turn it on.”

You whine even as you obey, panting as you carefully guide the small vibe into position, and very thankful that you thought to grab a corded model. You don’t need Otome helping you out with _that_ , doing this in the infirmary is risky enough as it is.

The thought of being discovered just makes the ball of tense heat in your stomach wind tighter.

“Good boy,” Tico purrs, and you bite your hand to keep from sobbing with want. You’re already so hot, you feel like you’re going to burn up! “Lean back, I want to see everything.”

You obey, adjusting the bundle of blankets behind your back to keep you propped up at just the right angle. Tico makes another one of those rumbling noises, his eyes fixed on your body so firmly you can practically _feel_ his gaze caressing you.

“Get the purple one nice and slick,” he says, and you whimper. The purple one is long and thick and covered in little ridges and bumps all over that feel more than interesting enough just in your hands. Inside you... you’re going to be utterly wrecked. “Now push it in nice and slowly. I want you to feel it.”

You bite your hand again to muffle the noises you make as the toy slowly works into your body, bumps and ridges rubbing delightfully against sensitive flesh and the size of it trapping the bullet in place, pushing firmly against your spot. You feel a couple of overwhelmed tears rolling down your cheeks, but you’re harder than you’ve ever been in your life. 

“So beautiful,” Tico says, his normally smooth voice rough, and it takes every scrap of control you have to meet his eyes instead of letting your head fall back and stroking yourself to desperate completion.

“Tico,” you manage, barely more than a desperate whimper, trying very hard not to think about the sight you must be making right now. 

“Turn them both on,” he says, giving you the distinct impression that he’s leaning forward to get a really good view, “but don’t touch yourself. I want to see you come just from being filled.”

You let out a noise that is half-surprise, half-trepidation and all want as you do as he says, and you almost give yourself away entirely with your shocked cry. The bullet is making you melt right down to the core, and the thick hard length impaling you is making you feel weak and open and it’s so delicious you could weep from the wanting.

“You’re such a good boy,” Tico tells you. “You have no idea how pretty you look right now, your greedy little hole clenching so tightly around your toys. I wonder what your friends would think if they could see you like this. They wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off you, and you’d let them use you if I told you to.”

You almost sob, because you know you would. If Tico asked it of you, you’d do almost anything.

“Come for me, Ri-ku-to~” He stretches your name out and you wail helplessly as you come all over yourself in a toe-curling, body-shaking orgasm that leaves you completely wrung out and helpless.

Best... idea... ever.

\---

You’re still a touch shaky the next day, but you wouldn’t trade the lovely ache for anything. It’s a reminder of how much Tico wants you, of how good he made you feel.

You’re also about 99% sure that Otome is fully aware of what you were doing, but if she’s not going to mention it, you’re not going to push your luck. You know that people would never shut up if they found out, and it’s honestly none of their business. After all, you know that Daichi and Io have been secretly going at it for months and you haven’t said anything.

So, now all you need to do is defeat any JP’s ambushes, rescue Saiduq, find Yamato, beat the ever-living hell out of Arcturus and reset the world again, preferably to one where Tico can actually touch you. No problem.

No problem at all. Right?

\---

Okay. Miyako Hotsuin is on your Shit List. The reason the barriers are powered by electricity is because she’s using the Dragon Stream to hold Saiduq captive.

FUCK EVERYTHING. Now you’re _pissed_.

“Tico-kun,” you say, and from the expressions on the faces around you, your anger is telling for once. “Is Miyako using Nicaea?”

“She is.” You’re pretty sure that he already knows what you’re going to ask.

“Could you and your sister kindly give her a message? She hurt somebody I care for. She is going to _pay_.”

You’re pretty sure he smirks as he bows and disappears to see to it.

\---

Having Yamato back is great, really it is. You were so worried about him, and knowing that he’s alive and safe has eased a sick tension in your body that you hadn’t even realised was there, but...

You know he thinks highly of you, it would be hard not to notice after the battle at the Tsuutenkaku in the last world. But this is something else entirely, this new frustration bubbling beneath the surface every time you talk. You would think it was the situation, almost, if not for the fact that you’ve all done pretty much exactly as he asked from the moment he returned in the name of defeating Arcturus.

You corner him early in the evening, before Miyako can no doubt ruin everything again with her announcement. You are not going to go on with him on the verge of countermanding you or questioning you every time things get heated.

He can tell you’re angry instantly, and he dismisses Makoto and Fumi so you can talk privately. At least he’s improved his ability to read people a little bit in the world you were absent from.

(No wonder Tico-kun was so happy to see you.)

“What’s your problem?” you ask, not unkindly. You have to be blunt when it comes to Yamato, even with his improved people skills he doesn’t really do the kind of subtle most people do. You think he’d be quite deadly against politicians, though.

“Miyako Hotsuin,” he says, but backpedals a little when you glare. “You refer to something else?”

“You’ve been second-guessing me,” you say, arms crossed, and you can see the moment of realisation on his face. Realisation and a touch of... jealousy?

“I am not doubting your ability to lead,” he says, but he can’t seem to meet your eyes. “I... I simply doubt the sensibility of becoming emotionally attached to an AI.”

“What.” Suddenly quite a lot of things make sense. Yamato is _jealous_ of Tico-kun! “Really, Yamato? The world is ending and your evil twin is planning to kill us all and you’re worried about who I’m flirting with?”

“I-”

“I’m not done yet! Look, I know you’re jealous, but you’re just going to have to deal with it and move on. I can’t have you distracted, okay? I need you at your best.” He is such a massive dork sometimes.

“I am not jealous!”

You pat his head because really, he’s such a child sometimes. “You totally are. And you need to deal with it before Otome spots it and makes it public knowledge.”

It’s not fair, but the threat of Otome Yanagiya is probably the quickest way to get his head back in the game. When did Yamato become so... normal?

\---

Tico-kun makes you go straight to sleep that night. You do want to show off for him, but he is too sensible to let you wear yourself out when you will likely be facing the full force of Miyako Hotsuin and JP’s tomorrow when you refuse to enable her suicidal plan.

You wish so much that you could just reach through the screen and kiss him. He really does worry about you more than anyone else.

“Goodnight, Tico.”

“Goodnight, Rikuto.”

\---

Saiduq is back, and he seems very pleased by how often you talk with Tico. You wonder if he has any inkling of just how far your relationship goes.

Miyako is here too, and despite very much wanting to punt her through the nearest wall, she’s needed. Foo. You do hear her Tico-chan giving her a very nasty talking to, though, so you decide to leave her be.

You’re actually not scared at all of fighting Canopus, because you have Tico-kun and your friends with you. 

\---

You feel the new world forming, feel the last flickers of the Administrative Authority clinging to you, and you focus all your strength and will. You will not lose anyone. 

Just this once, EVERYBODY LIVES!

\---

This time your memories come back after an exam instead of during one, which is always a good sign. 

Also a good sign is the fact that your phone seems to have numbers for all your friends. Between the three of you, you get the word out nice and fast, that everyone is alive and remembering. It’s a good sign.

Your phone rings, an unknown number, but you answer regardless. You’re pretty sure that you know who it is, but you need to know for sure. You need to speak to him.

“Ri-ku-to~” the voice at the other end says in that warm tone that makes you completely weak at the knees, and you feel your cheeks blaze.

“Tico!”

\---

You all meet at the beach, and are treated to the rather adorable sight of Saiduq trying to surf. He’s not very good at it, but it’s obvious that he’s enjoying every second.

Ronaldo pretends not to notice Joe passing around a couple of bottles of sake – although he at least keeps Airi from getting any, drunk Airi is a scary thought – and you all drink and eat and talk well into the evening. You compare old lives and new, the state of your new world, and the general consensus is that while it’s not perfect, it’s still a damn sight better than the last one. Jungo says there are plants growing everywhere in Nagoya, for example, and the skies of Tokyo have never been so clear. Even Yamato seems quietly pleased with the state of things.

Tico-kun leans in close to you, wraps his arm firmly around your waist, and says “Tell your parents that you’re staying the night with your friends,” in a tone that makes you weak at the knees. You know _exactly_ where this is going and YES. Oh god yes.

\---

The apartment the Ticos share isn’t big, but it’s comfortable, and apparently filled with Tico-chan’s cosplays and tools for making more cosplays. Tico rolls his eyes a little and guides you through into his room, which makes your eyes go wide and a little whimper escape you.

He’s obviously been planning this for quite a while. There are books on shibari on the shelf, ropes coiled neatly on top of his chest of drawers, leather cuffs attached to the corners of his bed, and you’re not even sure what some of the stuff in his wardrobe even is. Although from the smirk on his face, he’s going to be making them feel very, very good when he uses them on you.

“Holy shit, Tico,” you manage in a rather strained voice. You’re not sure you’re ever going to leave this room again. You’re not sure that you even want to. There are definitely worse fates than being Tico’s sex slave.

“I’ve had a long time to think about what I’m going to do to you,” he purrs into your ear, and you tremble. You tremble even more as one slender hand slips under your turtleneck and slowly traces patterns up your spine. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Ri-ku-to. Strip for me.”

You obey as quickly as you can, sheer want making your fingers clumsy. Soon enough you’re standing naked in the middle of the room, all too aware of Tico’s eyes on you, gasping when he brushes a hand across your stomach as he walks around you, examining every inch of your body. The touch feels almost electric, and you desperately want more of it.

“You look even cuter than I remembered,” Tico hums softly from behind you, and he suddenly pulls you tightly against him, so tight you can feel his arousal through his pants, and you can’t keep from crying out when he fastens his mouth to your throat and _sucks_. You buck and squirm from the feel of it, but he keeps you trapped in place until he’s finished marking you.

“Tico,” you whine, and it’s all you manage before his hand is rubbing teasingly light across your thighs and his hips rock once, twice, three times against you, giving you a lovely preview of what’s in store. It’s enough to make you dizzy and you whimper, leaning against him heavily while your legs turn to jelly.

Tico guides you over to the bed and carefully arranges you on your back, brushing his hands across your body but never quite where you want them. He looks at you like he’s going to devour you whole and you shiver, wanting nothing more in this moment then to let him take you utterly and make you his.

He moves just enough to snatch up some of the ropes from the chest of drawers and dangles them in front of you, letting them slide across your stomach. They’re soft and silky, but you don’t doubt that you’ll be utterly trapped the moment they’re wrapped around you, like a fly in a web. You _want_ it.

“Please,” you say softly, crossing your wrists over each other. “Please, I want you to, Tico, please...”

Tico swoops in and kisses you hard, pinning your wrists in place with one hand while he plunders your mouth, your tongues twisting together and muffling the little noises you can’t help but make in the back of your throat. As soon as the kiss breaks, his mouth is on your throat again, sucking up another mark and making you cry out.

“Such a good boy,” Tico says, licking over the new mark once before turning his attention to your wrists. He winds the silky rope around them several times, ties them nice and tight, and fastens them to the head of the bed. With a wicked grin he turns his attention to your nipples, pinching and tweaking until you’re arching and crying out and just a touch sore, trembling all over from the intensity of it.

“Tico,” you gasp, arching with a whine when he strokes your cock once. “I need you, I need you so much...”

“Don’t worry,” he tells you, nuzzling your cheek briefly. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He gently pulls your thigh up and out, and with a quick little bit of rope work he fastens it in place, then does the same to your other thigh, leaving you open and exposed. You squirm helplessly, held taut by rope, and you’re so hard that it aches.

Tico slicks his fingers quickly and works two into you at once, sliding in and out of you in a slow, relentless rhythm that quickly has you mewling. He deliberately avoids your spot, and instead seems to focus on wringing out as many needy noises as he can, dragging them up from somewhere deep inside you.

By the time he’s worked up to three fingers, he’s wrapped his other hand tightly around you to keep you from coming and you’ve been reduced to wordless gibberish, too needy and worked up to form anything remotely approaching sense.

“You mustn’t come until I tell you to,” he says, and you whine. You’re wound so tight you feel like you’re going to snap in two, and you want nothing more than to feel him inside you while you come.

He leaves you empty and whimpering for just long enough to roll a condom onto his unfairly impressive cock and slather lube down his length, positioning himself at your entrance. His hands are planted solidly on either side of your head, and he looks down at you with an expression equal parts angelic and devilish.

“Don’t hold back. Let me hear you, Ri-ku-to~” He thrusts in and you let out a noise that’s almost a scream. You thought the purple vibrator in the last world was the most amazing thing you’d ever felt, but it just can’t compare to the delicious heat of Tico working deeper and deeper into your body with every sharp movement.

“Never letting anyone else touch you like this,” he gasps, rocking into you so deep that you can feel his hips pressed against you. He sucks another mark into your flesh as he starts thrusting in a sharp pattern, and another, and you’re sure you’ll have a whole necklace of them before the night is through. You try to cry out his name, but all that you can manage are sharp gasps in time with his movements.

He must be as close as you are, because it’s not long before he’s absolutely pounding into you, shifting so that every time he hits you in just the right spot to have you screaming. The entire world could hear you right now and you wouldn’t care.

“Rikuto,” he gasps into your ear, and you come completely undone with a shout and a full-body shudder that leaves you boneless, your entire body jerking as Tico fucks you harshly though the aftershocks before coming himself. He bites you when he does, teeth digging deep into your shoulder.

Tico slowly pulls out, leaving you feeling empty and wrung out and utterly, utterly blissful. The ropes are carefully removed and kisses are scattered all over the marks they leave behind, but you’re too tired to do much more then giggle and try to pull Tico into a snuggle. 

He rubs the ache out of your thighs and then obliges, wrapping around you and stroking your hair gently as you drift off into the most contented sleep you’ve ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this almost six months ago but kind of forgot to post it until I was poked. I hope you enjoyed the cracky pairing!


End file.
